


牡丹国色动京城7

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城7

第7章   
　　青岚厅内吵得沸反盈天，李渊恨不得抱着脑袋逃回内室装病。  
　　“如今已是骑虎难下，请唐公早做决断。”刘文静单膝跪下，目视李渊。  
　　其他武将立刻跪下，异口同声，“请唐公早作决断。”  
　　“你们这是要逼死我啊！”李渊看着这满室武将，既打不得又骂不得，只能气死自己。  
　　他像头受困的老虎在座位前走来走去。“我起兵，是为自保，是为这太原千千万万的百姓。你们逼我谋权篡位，还不如让我现在就抹了脖子，也好过死后被世人唾骂。”  
　　说完几步冲下台阶，锵的一声从刘文静腰间把剑拔了出来。  
　　“唐公不可。”几个武将一拥而上，夺剑的夺剑，拦人的拦人。  
　　“唉，你们，你们……”李渊手指颤抖，一一指过众人。“玄真，你怎么说？”  
　　裴寂抬头看向李渊，一字一顿，“请唐公自立为王，攻下长安。”  
　　“你……连你也要逼我。”李渊身子一晃。  
　　“叔德。”裴寂搀住他胳膊。  
　　李渊用力甩开裴寂，咬牙切齿，“好，好，好。”  
　　一个李渊，一众武将，犹如两军对垒，一触即发。  
　　就在这千钧一发之际，一道声音划开满室凝窒。  
　　“建成有一言，既不用自立，又能取得突厥支持。”  
　　“大郎，大郎来了。”  
　　说来也奇怪，那些武将不怕李渊，偏偏就怕年纪比他们小得多的李建成。李家大郎，积威深重。往那里随意一站，便是渊停岳峙。  
　　众人立刻敛了张狂，个个正襟危坐，不敢再发一言。  
　　“毗沙门。”李渊眼眶通红，差点哭出来。  
　　李建成沉声道：“如今各路反王气势如虹，瓦岗李密更是拥兵三十万，倘若父亲在此时自立，无异于将自己置于烈火烹油之上。”  
　　众位武将拥立李渊，更多是出于私心。李渊称帝，他们这些拥立的人便有了从龙之功，是开国功臣。现在听李建成这么一说，顿时觉得这帝称得实在凶险。他们只有不到十万的兵马，别说李密了，就是王世充打来，他们也只有全军覆没的份。但是如果不称帝……  
　　裴寂眉头紧锁，“若不称帝，便得不到突厥的支持。”眼中精光一闪，直直看向李建成，“大郎方才说，有一法子既不用称帝，又不得罪突厥，愿闻其详。”  
　　李建成道：“突厥少义贪利，他们不在乎谁称帝，只在乎中原乱不乱。父亲可遥尊杨广为太上皇，拥立杨广之孙代王杨侑为帝。杨侑既无实权，又无人望，必事事以父亲马首是瞻。”  
　　说到此处，唇畔笑意越发浓烈，“如此，既不用去当那人人眼热的活靶子，又能立足正统得到天下名士的支持，还能打着王命大旗将各路反王收归麾下。一举三得，岂不痛快？”  
　　这一番话说得酣畅淋漓，满座武将不由得击节相和。纷纷赞道：“大郎这番话让我等茅塞顿开。”  
　　李渊更是眉开眼笑，“都说生子当如孙仲谋，你们说，我家大郎比起那孙仲谋如何？”  
　　裴寂笑着摇头，“难怪唐公执意要等大郎回来，原来就是为了这番话。”  
　　李渊瞪他一眼，“我又不是神仙，怎会猜到大郎已有了这么好的计策？”想到这些天的狼狈，不由得指着裴寂笑骂：“我若知道，定不能容你这老儿在我面前大放厥词。”  
　　裴寂理亏，又去了心结，便笑着由李渊骂。  
　　大家轻松了一阵，裴寂忽然想到一事，“唐公既已拿定了主意，便请择一吉日，祭旗告天”  
　　李渊点头，“不错，正该如此。”  
　　祭了天后，便要正式起兵了。西河郡临近太原，是进军关中的第一关口，李渊要入关就必须夺下西河郡。  
　　此时的西河郡由隋将高德儒率兵把守。高德儒身经百战，虽比不得屈突通，但也是一个劲敌。  
　　这一战是起兵后的第一次大战，胜败与否对士气影响极大。李渊夜不能寐，愁白了几根头发。最后他决定派李建成为帅，李世民为副帅。  
　　“大郎，这一战只许胜，不许败。”  
　　“父亲放心，若不胜，建成提头来见。”  
　　大业十三年六月，李氏兄弟率军抵达西河郡。  
　　“大哥，让我去叫阵。”李世民今年只有十六岁，少年意气风发，哪管对面站的是谁。神若阻我，弑神。城若阻我，劈城。  
　　“不急。我们先去周遭转一转。”  
　　“都到这儿了，不攻城，难道来游玩么？”李世民不解，但李建成已经拨转了马头，他也只能策马跟了上去。  
　　马蹄笃笃，沿着小河一路走。  
　　“你看那边。”李建成伸手一指。  
　　李世民眯着眼眸朝那边看过去，随口道：“不就是个小村庄嘛！”  
　　李建成踢踢马肚，“走，我们去那边讨碗水喝。”  
　　“我带了水囊。”李世民取下水囊朝李建成掷去。  
　　李建成手一抄，又将水囊抛了回来。“快跟上。”  
　　“大哥等等我。”  
　　两人进了村庄，牵着马顺着土路走。村子破败不堪，十室九空。  
　　一直走到尽头，才见一个老妇抱着孩子喂粥。  
　　“大娘，我们想讨碗水喝。”李建成才开口，那老妇便如惊弓之鸟般，抱着孩子就往房里跑。  
　　“喂，我大哥跟你说话，你跑什么。”李世民追了进去，见那老妇躲在角落瑟瑟发抖。他一怔，声音也放软了，“你别怕，我们不是坏人。”  
　　“休要骗我，你们穿着铠甲，你们是兵。”她抱紧手里的孩子，放声大哭，“我老伴死了，三个儿子也死了，如今只有这个小孙子，你们怎么还不放过我。”  
　　李世民手僵在半空，实在不知怎么应付这种场面。  
　　“老人家别怕，我们是唐军。”李建成温和的道：“是义军，不杀人。等我们把隋军赶跑了，你们就能过好日子了。”  
　　也许他的笑容太温暖，那老妇没有方才那么害怕了，“你没骗我？”  
　　“我是李建成，唐军主帅，不骗人。”他将几锭银子放在桌上，“拿去给孩子买几件新衣。”又叫李世民把馒头拿出来放在孩子手中。  
　　那孩子看看李世民又看看祖母，不敢接。  
　　“大哥给你，你就拿着。”李世民拉过孩子的手，把馒头塞到他手里。  
　　出了村子，李世民不解，“大哥，你为何对那老妇这么好。阿耶命我们夺取西河郡，我们应该去勘测地形才对。”  
　　李建成道：“刚才那老妇说附近还有几个村落，我们去瞧瞧。”  
　　李世民满心不愿，但李建成执意如此，他也没有办法。  
　　那几个村落分散在周遭，饱经战火，村里都是老弱妇孺，青壮男子都被拉去当了兵。  
　　李建成和他们坐在一起喝稀粥吃咸菜，丝毫不摆架子。那些贫民见他面目可亲，言语平和，纷纷将心里的苦水朝他倒了出来。个个都在指责昏君无道，期盼快点结束乱世。  
　　临走时李建成将银子和干粮全部留下，那些乡民感激涕零，一直将他们送出村子。  
　　“大哥，快下雨了，我们回去吧！”李世民还没说完话，天上就打了一声炸雷。  
　　满天乌云被风吹得涌动起来，犹如一层层黑色的浪潮。豆大的雨滴噼噼啪啪打在地上，雨幕将天地连城一片。到处都是白茫茫，一丈开外根本看不清。  
　　回到军营，两人已被淋成了落汤鸡。  
　　李建成换了干衣，命人送来姜汤。“多喝两碗，驱驱寒。”  
　　李世民接了碗，皱着眉大口喝了起来。  
　　“等会儿你点五百人，帮那些村民把家什搬到高地去。”  
　　“怎么？”李世民放下碗，想了一下立刻明白了，“大哥怕河水暴涨，淹了村庄？”  
　　李建成看着帐外瓢泼大雨，慢慢的道：“这雨太大……世民，隋军不管百姓死活，我们可不能不管。”  
　　李世民起身，“我这就去。”忽而一笑，“大哥就是太仁厚。”  
　　李建成正色道：“世民，百姓们不管龙椅上坐的人是谁，他们只管谁能让他们过上好日子。我们若能收服周遭百姓，还怕攻不下这西河郡？”  
　　李世民眼中精光一闪，笑道：“得民心者得天下，我懂。”  
　　


End file.
